Rosalie's Secret
by Technician Fan
Summary: Rosalie has a secret that nobody, not even herself, knows about. One-shot. Alternated "war" in Breaking Dawn, where they find out about it. Re-done slightly.


**Rosalie's Secret**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything. Stephanie Meyer is the lucky duckling that owns it all.**

**A/N: This is set place in the almost war in Breaking Dawn, it just goes a bit differently, as you'll read in the story. It's different, but not too different. The afterwards part of this story is the same, and the before part is the same. Oh, and one more thing. Please review! I randomly thought of this one and I just wanna know what you think of it!**

**Chapter One: The Secret**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I watched as my Emmett follow Bella up to the Volturi with Jacob. I really didn't want him to go, but I knew that he had to go. I tensed up the tiniest bit, and Carlisle gave me a reassuring look from beside me. I could hear what the Volturi were saying from here. They were talking to Bella about Renesmee. Of course they were. But I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was more worried as to the look that Jane was giving Emmett.

It was a glare. A cold, glaring kind of glare, like the ones that I used to give Bella when she was really pissing me off when I first met her. It was not as angry as mine, though. It had more of a smirk to it. What was she doing?

She continued to look at Emmett, but Emmett was completely oblivious to it. He watched Aro and Bella talking. All of a sudden, out of the blue, he let out a cry of pain and crumpled down to the ground. Jane was smiling fully, now. Why wasn't Bella protecting him? That dumb stupid . . . Ugh! She's the one pissing me off, now! Nobody, and I mean nobody— Oh, crap, I did it again.

Emmett's POV:

I did want to be up here, but this was kind of boring right now. Blah, blah, blah, just shut up and go away. Renesmee isn't an immortal child, already! She's half human, for god's sake. Suddenly, a stabbing pain was sent through me. I crumpled to the ground after letting out a tortured scream.

Almost as soon as the pain started, it stopped. I thought Bella had put her shield around me until a new scream was heard, and I looked over at Jane to see her writhing around on the ground in agony. She quickly stopped, though, but lay down on the ground, whimpering. She looked up and glared fiercely at someone from our group of witnesses.

I turned my head, following her gaze, and was shocked to see that she was glaring at Rosalie. It was like it was Rosalie's fault, or something. But it couldn't have been. Rosalie didn't have a power. She would have told me, above all. Or I would've tickled it out of her. That always works.

"You . . . You . . . How could you . . ?" Jane was saying.

"What did she do, Jane?" Marcus asked, as bored as ever.

"She turned my power back against me. I felt the pain that was supposed to be meant for Sasquatch over here." She pointed at me without taking her eyes off of Rosalie. I felt hurt about her Sasquatch comment, but I didn't say anything. I was more interested in what she said before that. Rosalie was turning Jane's power against Jane herself? No, that wasn't possible!

"What? How could she have done that? She has no power!" Everyone seemed to be asking these questions.

"Rosalie, how—?" Aro started to ask.

He was quickly interrupted by Rosalie. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches my man!" she said intensely. Then she thought about it for a fraction of a second before adding, "Well, no one except me, but that's for a completely different reason!" Despite the situation we were in, I laughed at that. Of course she would say something like that. It was so Rosalie like. I heard my family and the other vampires around me laugh. Even the werewolves laughed.

Rosalie cracked a tiny smile, too. Bella, Jacob, and I quickly ran back across the field . They went over to stand by Edward and the other werewolves. I ran over to Rosalie and while the Volturi leaders pondered over what to do with us and Renesmee, I talked to her.

"Rosalie, was that really you?" I asked her.

"I guess so. I'm not sure, though. I've only done something like this once before, and that was up in Alaska when we lived with the Denali Coven," she replied, relaxing as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I remember that," Eleazar said, coming over to us. "You figured out what my power was before anybody ever told you. You literally turned my own power against me. I then sensed, after you stopped doing whatever you were doing, that you had this power. But I thought you knew, so I didn't mention anything."

"Well you could've said something!" We all laughed and Eleazar walked away again, over to Carmen. Everyone around us was saying good-bye and I love you. I turned to face Rosalie again.

She looked into my eyes, and at once, I felt comforted, even though we might all die in a few moments. I was with my soul mate, and I leaned in and kissed her, more passionately than ever before. She kissed me back, startled but willing. It seemed that as soon as the kiss started, it ended, and we smiled at each other. I suddenly felt hope. I knew we would make it through this alive, if anything.

We turned our attention back to the leaders, who had finished discussing, and we awaited their decision.

**A/N: I know, random and crappy ending, but oh well. Did you like it? I bet you have an answer to that and the only way for me to know is if you review! Yes review, now, please! **


End file.
